Kingdom Hearts III: The Wizards Return: Alex vs Alex
by Micro Magic
Summary: Master Yen Sid has sent the group of four to find a certain wizard because he can sense the potential of power from the mysterious wizard. But things don't go as easily as they would've preferred, especially when the wizard is allured by darkness.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE: TRAVEL THROUGH TIME, FOLLOW THROUGH RHYME**

"It doesn't make sense. Why is there's a law that says you can only have one magical family member?" Sarox asked as Max G drove the Gummi Ship through space.

The magical pathway that Master Yen Sid opened for them allowed their ship to travel safely through the Milky Way to the road's destination. All because the master had wanted the four to find a certain Keyblade Master whom he sensed had immense potential but needed to be put on the right path. "We've visited countless worlds and I've never been in one with such a law."

"Every world has its own laws," Max G explained. "Remember in some of those where your powers didn't even work. At least the Keyblades worked perfectly."

PJ grunted. "I couldn't make barbecue with my magic staff. We could've used some sausage before the crocodile came at us out of nowhere and we had to run for the hills. I was so starved I almost ate my own arm."

Marlene came out from the little kitchen holding a tray of cookies and bread on a tray. "Let's eat, everybody," she said.

Sarox, PJ and Jiminy went to pick up food from the tray. Max G put the ship on auto-pilot and joined them.

"hey, don't hog it all."

Sarox spared a few cookies for Marlene. When everyone departed with their share, Sarox gave her the pieces and put the tray on the counter.

"Thanks," she said with a delightful smile.

He returned that smile. His chest swelled with joy.

"Hey, guys," Max G shouted, interrupting their moment. "We're there. This is where the potential one lives."

Sarox and Marlene reluctantly turned to the deck and saw it: The world ahead.

Jiminy jumped up on Sarox's shoulder.

"Let's find a place to land," PJ said and reached for the pilot gear.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE: MUNCHO-JUSTO, MEET THE RUSSOS**

The one way street of Waverly Place was infested by Dark-faced monsters. Alex Russo, a wizard of the Russo family, held out her wand and chanted: _"Dark creatures will be no more, cast them away - back to where they come before."_

Sparks exploded from the tip of her wand and in a matter of minutes, the monsters disappeared in a flash of light. The street was free of monsters.

She let out a tired huff even though it didn't take much of her strength. "That was hard work," she sighed and fanned herself with her jacket.

The door behind her opened slightly and Jerry, Alex's dad, poked his head around the slight space.

"Are they gone?" he asked.

"Well, if they aren't, I ain't not fighting them again. It took alot outta me to drive them away."

Jerry opened the door wider and the rest of Alex's family and best friend, Harper, emerged. Jerry looked from left to right to make sure the street was safe.

"What were those things? They just kept coming," Theresa, Alex's mom, said. "If they come back, I'm not going to the family reunion. In fact, we'll isolate from the world until the end of time."

And then, as if to encourage her decision, a new monster popped out of nowhere in front of her. Theresa jumped and screamed. Alex reacted reflexively as she shot a beam of light over her head; it traveled as she wished and dropped down on the monster, vaporizing it.

More monsters appeared, and cornered the family. All of them screamed as they ran back in through the door, leaving Alex to deal with them alone. She was waving her wand in quick motions, ready to disperse of the dark creatures, when a sudden commotion erupted at the end of the street. Alex looked in that direction.

A young boy in a glowing golden outfit shot through the crowded street as he destroyed the creatures. In his hands were a pair of what looked like sword-sized keys. He swiped the weapons at the monsters, destroying them at touch. She was stunned by the sight of glowing hearts that emerged from where the monsters stood. At the further back, she saw a young brown-haired girl and two dog-headed beings coming through the street. She realized they didn't look familiar.

The boy reached her first. "Stay back," he ordered hastily and turned to the monsters on the other side of the street.

Alex saw it then. One of the weapons was floating in his hand. The others reached them a few seconds later.

She remembered what the boy's order, and decided against it. The four spread out to fight the monsters. Alex held out her wand and joined the fight. In a matter of minutes, the dark creatures were all destroyed.

"Are they gone?" Alex asked.

The boy nodded. His clothes flashed and changed from yellow to black. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sarox," he introduced himself and then introduced her to the others, including the little cricket on Marlene's shoulder.

The rest of her family emerged from the house.

"Did you see any other Heartless around here?" PJ asked.

Heartless. "Is that what those monsters were called?" her dad asked the question for her.

Max G nodded, and then asked, "How long have they been here?"

"Well, they weren't here before," harper answered, "I mean, I would've known if they were." Her eyes looked into air as she thought back. "I think they started appearing yesterday when I was trying to pick out a dress for the family reunion. Not that it's mine..."

"Harper!" Alex said sharply to stop her.

Her younger brother, Max, came around to Max G's side. "Dude, why are you holding a giant coin in your hand?" he asked.

max G scrunched his face. "What?"

Alex, Theresa, Jerry and Harper sighed and grunted. "Ignore him," Alex told them.

Jerry looked around the area as worry filled his face.

"Let's get inside before someone sees us," he said and waved at the door.

* * *

Once everyone found a comfy spot inside the Russo building, questions began to flood out of Jerry's mouth. He asked questions about Sarox's Keyblade and their magical abilities, because for some reason, he felt they weren't the same as those of wizards. The group answered as vaguely as possible to avoid giving away that they weren't of this world. Alex rested on the couch and channeled her focus to magazines and TV instead of listening to their heated discussion.

"We've gotten rid of the monsters, so what's there to discuss?"

Alex thought as she flipped through the channels. Theresa and Harper went to make dinner.

"ALEX!" a familiar male voice screamed behind the door. Then a different voice screamed.

Theresa went to open the door and Mason Greybeck and Zeke Beakerman, Alex's and Harper's boyfriends, respectively, came rushing in. Their faces were those of panic.

Mason gazed around the living room until he saw Alex, and rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"Mason, are you okay?" she asked, partially confused.

He pulled back.

"Am _I_ okay? Are _you_ okay?" he said, and then turned his attention to the newcomers. "Who are they?"

Jerry intervened. "This is Sarox, that's Marlene, Max and PJ - they're all wizards. And the tiny grasshopper on the table here is Jiminy."

Jiminy eyed angrily at him. "I am not a grasshopper, I'm a cricket!" he corrected and released a frustrated huff. "I'm tired of people thinking I'm grasshopper. Or a bee. I mean, do I look like I have wings?"

Max shifted his glance to the cricket now. "Bee don't have wings, do they?"

Zeke eyed at them widely. "They're not with the monsters, are they?" he said matter-of-factly. "I just got chased three blocks by those things. I would really hate it if they're in this house, too."

The four looked at him with scrunched expressions as if they'd just been offended. Theresa came around the table to Zeke.

"No, they're not," she explained. "If anything, they fought the monsters. We were cornered a few hours ago, and Alex was the only one against the entire mob. Thankfully these wizards came in to help.

Mason smiled an appreciative smile and stepped forward to the four.

"Hi, I'm Mason," he said politely. "Alex's werewolf boyfriend. I would've gotten here to help Alex, but this guy -" He pointed at Zeke. "- kept me busy."

Jerry said a loud "O" as if something had occured to him. Alex was slightly afraid of what topic he was going to bring up.

"About those monsters, you called them Heartless?" Yep. That's the topic she hoped to avoid. Discussing it meant potential action, and all she wanted was to relax and enjoy the evening with some lame TV show where the host wound up falling on his face and losing his shirt.

Sarox nodded and explained. "They are beings that are born from the darkness in people's hearts. When a Heartless is created, it goes after other beings with hearts. That way they can spread the army and consume the world. We're on a journey to find the source, but we haven't found anything so far." He sighed.

Jerry's expression brightened as an idea struck him. "Hey, wait, I know. Why don't we ask Justin what he knows. Alex, call Justin."

She sighed. It was definitely what she hoped to avoid. Ask her geeky older brother Justin for help would give him the opportunity to make her look bad.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

Her dad stared at her.

"All right." She finally said, held out her wand and starting dialling the number.

No answer.

"Well, he'll be here tomorrow anyway. We can ask him then."

A sudden flash of light burst in the middle of the living room, and one second later, where the light flashed now stood a handsome young man. Really handsome.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO: SELFISH IMPERFECTION MAKES BETTER AND WORSE IMPRESSION**

Alex recognized the black robe as the one from a student or professor of WizTech.

"Greetings, Russos," the handsome man said. "I'm Dominic and I'm here to deliver a message from Professor Russo: He is too busy at Wiztech and unfortunately cannot come tomorrow."

Max stepped forward. "Okay, give us the message." He held out his hand.

"Uh... that was the message."

Theresa went to his side. "Is Justin alright?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Russo, Justin is fine. It's just difficult for someone with his spectacular talents to get away, especially when the Wizard World was attacked a while back."

Theresa and Jerry gasped.

"But he's managed to take care of the situation with his spectacular talents and chase away the monsters. Now, I don't usually use the word 'spectacular', but in Justin's case - _spectacular_."

His gaze shifted to Alex and froze. Then he moved towards her. "So you must be the famous Alex Russo. I hear you're the one that defeated Gorog and received Wizard of the Year award. You're quite famous in the Wizard World, but I had no idea you were so... beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed, and she didn't try to hide it. "Aw, come on, I'm not that famous." She flipped her hair to emphasize her subtle enthusiasm.

Mason came around to stand in between her and Dominic, like the meat in between two pieces of bread. "Hello, nice to meet you, mate. My name's Mason Greyback. Perhaps you've heard of me: Alex's -" His voice deepened as he said the word. "werewolf-boyfriend."

They shook hands.

"Wow, boyfriend, huh? You're really lucky."

"Yes, I am. A lucky werewolf." He made a low rumbling sound in his throat.

The moment immediately turned awkward and uncomfortable. Dominic turned away, and saw Sarox, Max G, Marlene and PJ.

"What kind of wizards are these?" he asked rudely, then added. "Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. It's just I've never met ones like you before. It seems I've made the situation highly uncomfortable, forgive me. I'll be leaving now. It was nice to meet you all." His gaze went back to Mason. "Werewolf."

With that, he flashed away with his wand.

"Did he just say the Wizard World was attacked?" Jerry asked. "I don't know if we can go to our family reunion now."

Wanting to be of assistance, Alex went to her dad's side. "Dad, what you need is an easy way to get to our relatives' home. Let me handle for you." She pulled out her wand and chanted: _"No time for risky travel confusion. Show me the door to our family reunion."_

Her wand fired a beam and created a wooden door. PJ rushed to the door and examined it.

"Wow, it's a magic portal," he said with an astonished tone. "Not many magicians can create those. I sure can't."

Sarox, Marlene and Max examined the door with PJ. But Alex's dad didn't look impressed.

"Alex, would you please grow up?" he said sharply. "I've told you many times. Now that you're the family wizard, you can't go use magic for selfish reasons anymore. Now, get rid of this thing."

Feeling disgruntled but not about to argue, she waved her wand at the door, only to realize she didn't know the spell to do it. "Oh, the spell to make the Wizard Speed Pass disappear is in the same location as my clothes - it's buried under the dirty clothes of my mind." She chuckled to lighten the moment and her mood.

"You see? Justin would never cast a spell that he didn't know how to undo," her dad whispered to her mom.

That totally set her off now. All frustrations of being reprimanded and never being able to make her father proud came rushing to the surface like an explosion.

"Oh, I get it now. You think Justin should've been the family wizard instead of me because I've never been the grown-up or the responsible one like him."

"Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that." He sounded soft and tender, but her anger wasn't giving in.

"No, Dad. I'm sorry I'm not the grown-up family wizard that you want me to be." Not wanting to hear any more, she flashed away.

Silence reigned.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE: A NEW ME to fill everyone's WANT, MAKE A BAD ALEX TO ADD THE FUN**

Alex sat on the edge of the Jumbotron as she wallowed over her dad's preferences. A sudden sound of familiar flashing sounded next to her. When she turned to look, Dominic was there.

"Excuse me, is this Jumbotron taken?" he asked.

"Dominic, what're you doing here?" she asked, not up to company.

His grin didn't falter. "My nightjob is cleaning the Jumbotron. You being here's just a bonus."

His joke was meant to cheer her up, except she wasn't cheering. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she grew up, and that wasn't her favorite part of life. She had always been rebellious, independent, and only preferred to do things according to her heart. Changing her personality was no easy option for her.

"Look, you seem nice and all, but I have a boyfriend... and, to be honest, I'm not good company right now. Unless you're a fan of big sloppy emotional meltdowns."

He sat down beside her. "You know, I was just thinking. I haven't seen a big sloppy emotional meltdown for a while. I don't mind."

She couldn't help but snicker.

"A smile. Now that's better. Excuse my intrusion, but I'm wondering why you're feeling down."

She didn't know what came over her. Perhaps it was because she needed someone to lash out her feelings at, but she wasn't up to creating storms to express her frustrations either. "Well, I'm used magic whenever I pleased. Even when I was a wizard-in-training, I always used magic that way. And now that I became the family wizard, my family still expects me to change into a more responsible person like my brother. Apparently, I'm not good at anything except messing up and being immature."

She realized she was rambling her problems to a stranger. A cute stranger, too.

He kept smiling like her rambling didn't bother him.

"They're mortals," he said. "They don't understand wizards with your level of power. I've heard of all that you've accomplished in the past, Alex, and I believe that you're gonna be the most powerful wizard of our generation. You just haven't seen your full potential yet. And Besides, if your family's opinions really matter that much to you, you're powerful enough to create your own spell to smooth out your little edges. That'll ease off the pressure on your shoulders."

Smooth our your little edges.

The idea pounded in her ears and traveled down her spine. It sounded pretty appealing to her. If she could get rid of the personality traits that everyone found respulsive, then she could become the mature family wizard that everyone expected.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

Dominic glanced at her gently and said, "Because wherever someone sees chaos, I see magic... And beauty."

Alex giggled and looked away. She had to remind herself that she had a boyfriend to keep from feeling too pleased by his pursuing. "Okay, now you're just flirting," she said and flipped her hair.

Dominic fished into his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet with colorful charms, and handed it to Alex. "Here, this is for you. A simple token of friendship."

She traced her fingers around the bracelet jewelries. "Thank you," she said.

The silent moment grew awkward.

"I should get going now. Goodbye, Alex."

Dominic transported away with his wand. She pulled the fresh air in through her nose. The breeze finally began to feel refreshing. Her mind went from the soothing breeze to Dominic's advice about smoothing out her little edges.

* * *

Sarox, Marlene, Jiminy, Max G and PJ went back to their Gummi Ship that hovered above the world's atmospherical fields after dinner at the Russos' Waverly Sub Station.

"Man, they make the oddest sandwiches," Max G said as soon as they got back on the Gummi Ship.

Marlene chuckled. "And some of them really have an interesting yet odd taste of fashion," she said.

Sarox knew she was referring to Harper's odd clothing. Who wore a dress covered with leaf and greens? As soon as everyone found their comfy spots, he started reviewing today's discoveries in his mind. From the way Marlene smiled though, he could tell she found her fashion sense interesting and creative.

"Okay, let's see. We need to find out if Alex is the wizard we're looking for. According to Master Yen Sid, whoever lives in this world has immense power of not only a Keyblade warrior, but also great potential of a wizard. Since this world only harbors one wizard in every magical family, it may not be so hard to find that wizard." He turned to PJ. "PJ, do you know any locator spell to track wizards or humans with magical abilities?"

PJ shook his head. "No. I do know one that'll draw out any supernatural being, though. But that won't help, because it will only draw out all other magical creatures. including Heartless."

Max G gave the first suggestion he came up with. "Say, why don't we go back to the Russos tomorrow. It's a start. That Alex is powerful to handle a bunch of Heartless on her own, so she might be the one. And if she's not, then at least we can learn more about the Wizard World from them and try to track down the Keyblade Master."

Sarox considered it. "I say you're right, Max."

"But we have to be fast," Marlene interjected. "Master Yen Sid said that this wizard is easily drawn to darkness. If the Heartless are here, they'll be drawn to the wizard, too. I guess that means we also have to patrol the corners to make sure no one comes to harm."

If the Heartless are here, they'll be drawn to the wizard, too... They'll be drawn to the wizard, too.

The words pounded back and forth in Sarox's mind.

An idea came to him. He wasn't sure if it would be helpful. In fact, the idea repulsed him, but as long as it wasn't too risky, you should take the shot.

* * *

The four went back to the Russos at 8 AM. Mr. and Mrs. Russo invited them to breakfast in the Waverly Sub Station. The portal - or Wizard Speed Pass, as they called it - still stood in the middle of the living room when they went back into the house.

"Mr. Russo," Sarox said politely to hide his insecurity. "As you know, my friends and I are on a journey to find a wizard. If you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions about your family."

"Oh, yes, of course, no problem," he agreed instantenously.

The words formed in Sarox's lips. He opened the same time the door to the Wizard Speed Pass opened, and Max came through it.

Jerry's mouth dropped open and his gaze completely focused on his son. "Max, why did you walk through the Wizard Speed Pass?"

He shrugged. "I thought there was a giant octopus and wanted to check it out. Man, that place has weird. They put all these grapes into a super-large bowl and squish them with their feet. Man, they really need to learn how to eat grapes."

Jerry groaned.

"Is he okay?"

Sarox wondered. He had never met anyone with such a malfunctional intellect. Trumping grapes in a large bowl was how you make wines.

Alex came down the stairs then.

"Oh, hey, Alex. Have you figured out how to get rid of this door yet?" Jerry asked and pointed to the door.

"Um, no, I have been a little busy, but I'll figure something out," she answered. Her voice seemed to lack the enthusiasm from last night.

Her dad didn't look convinced. "Alex, you really have to grow up. As the family wizard, you have to be more responsible with your actions."

She nodded.

"Whoa!" Max squeaked. His gaze focused on the Wizard Speed Pass. Or rather, who was behind the Wizard Speed Pass. "She's such a beauty."

Harper, Theresa and Zeke entered the room just as Sarox looked over Max's shoulder and saw what he saw: a beautiful black haired girl on the other side of the portal.

"I have to know her." With that, he ran right through the portal.

"Max!" Jerry called out. "He's not coming back, is he? Theresa, let's go find Max." He turned back to the house guests. "Mason, Zeke, Harper, Alex, why don't you hang out with our guests here till we get back."

"Of course, why don't I show Marlene my closet?" Harper suggested. "It's down in the basement. I would love to show you my collection, and maybe find something for you. Alex doesn't like any of my clothes."

Sarox almost snorted. Her red-and-white clambake dress told him she was really into fashion, but not something everyone would like to wear.

"Sure, I'd love to," Marlene answered delightfully, then turned to Alex. "Would you like to join, Alex?"

She snorted. "Nah, I think I'll hang by the couch. I've already seen tons of her clothes. This hideous clambake outfit she's wearing right now was just added to my top-10 list. I'm sorry, Harper, I held out for as long as I could."

Sarox didn't try to show it, but her comment on her best friend's outfit made him question how the two of them could be best of friends. However, he didn't try to deny that Harper's outfit looked hideous, either.

Harper didn't even flinch at Alex's comment. She and Marlene disappeared down the spiraling staircase.

Zeke turned to Max G and PJ at the dining table.

"Guys, you wanna see my robot mannequin? It's in the wizard's lair down by the kitchen in the Waverly Sub Station," Zeke suggested. "Justin gave it to me after he moved to the Wizard World to teach at WizTech. And I have to say, it was _fun-tastic_!"

PJ and max G shared looks. Looks that Sarox recognized.

Then Max G finally said, "Sure, it sounds fun." He turned to Sarox. "You wanna come, Sarox?"

"Sure."

With that, they all left the living room, leaving only Alex to herself. She was about to reach the remote and start the TV when a reflection of light caught her attention. She turned and saw her image in the human-sized mirror near the door to Max's room.

All the drama from last night came to the surface. Everyone wanted her to change: her mom, her dad, her brothers, even her boyfriend. No one would be happy if she continued to be the way she was. But she didn't know how to change. Except...

_You're powerful enough to create your own spell to smooth out your little edges._

Dominic's words rang in her ears. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to change.

She stood up, pulled out her wand and chanted: _"Selfish, mean, and tired of rejection - take these bad parts to a place of reflection."_

Energy stirred inside her chest, then oozed out of her body and into the looking glass. It wasn't painful. In fact, it felt pleasant, but something still didn't feel right.

She looked at her reflection for a long second.

"Hey, have you stared enough?" Her mouth moved. Except she hadn't spoken any words.

Her image moved and crossed her arms on her own. That's when she realized the spell had worked: she had cast her dark side into the looking glass.

"Nice," she muttered.

"Let me out of here, you ugly hag," her evil image called.

"What did you do, Alex," a familiar voice talked behind her.

Alex turned around and saw Harper and Marlene. Their puzzled looks came clearly from their confusion by the independent reflection behind the looking glass.

"Oh, hey, I used a spell to cast out my bad side," she explained. "Since everyone's been wanting me to change and all, I figured I could use a spell to get rid of the parts that nobody likes."

"So you changed your whole personality?"

"Just like how you should change your nasty outfit," her reflection said. "I can smell it all the way from here."

Harper looked angrily over Alex's shoulder at her bad counterpart. She started forward. "Oh, I am not afraid of you."

"Well, come and get me, Lobster Girl."

Marlene and Alex stopped her. Alex grabbed a green quilt on the couch and flipped it out and tossed it over the mirror.

"HEY!" her reflection screamed.

"Don't let me taunt you, Harper. Maybe she'll be quiet after I cover her up."

"Take this off!"

Marlene eyed at Alex. "You used magic to cast out your bad personality?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Which is great, because now I can make a very good comment on my best friend's lovely clambake outfit."

Harper's angry expression softened and shifted to a happy grin. "Oh my god, it worked. You're totally nice."

"Too nice for her own god!"

They looked back at the covered mirror. Then Alex turned back to her friends. "Come on, let's go downstairs and try on some of Harper's clothes. I'll bet they look very nice."

They went down the spiraling stairs.

"Hey, take this off!" her reflection yelled and started pounding the glass. The mirror shook until the quilt fell off.

The evil Alex-replica grinned evilly.

"Oh, Alex. You have no idea what you've started."


End file.
